


Время для обсуждений

by Thexalux



Category: Avengers (Comics), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: Тони Старк занимает слишком много времени Стивена Стрэнджа.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Kudos: 4





	Время для обсуждений

**Author's Note:**

> АУ в вакууме; хедканоны; бытовой флафф; Локи в команде Мстителей, Стрэндж — нет.  
> Стрэндж об этом еще не знает, но он определенно станет "другом семьи" для фростайронов.
> 
> Картинкофест – 2019

— ...Так что тебе нужно примкнуть к Мстителям.

Вывод этот никак не вязался с предыдущей тирадой, так что с тем же успехом Тони Старк мог рассказывать ему про условия жизни пингвинов или морских котиков в Центральном парке.

Тони Старк тем временем рассказывал ему про условия жизни Локи в команде Мстителей.

— Не вижу необходимости, — ответил Стивен и покачал головой для большей убедительности. Вообще-то время приближалось к обеду, стоило перекусить, но перед этим — выдворить незваного гостя.

— Я только что в красках расписал тебе все аргументы, которые невозможно игнорировать.

Это значило: «Я только что расписал тебе свою проблему, и ты не можешь меня игнорировать». Какая-то доля Тони Старка была уверена в том, что заскучавший Локи — это по-настоящему серьезная проблема. И что Стивен обязан помочь в ущерб собственной работе.

Впрочем, дни, когда Стивен полагал Тони Старка здравомыслящим и рассуждающим человеком, далеким от напрасных заблуждений, давно прошли. Тем более далеки они стали, когда в жизни Старка появился Локи.

— Старк, — начал Стивен, — это не та проблема, с которой имеет смысл приходить ко мне. На этом, пожалуй, стоит окончить бессмысленный разговор.

— Ты куда-то торопишься? — тут же нахмурился Старк. — Безотлагательная миссия по спасению пространственно-временного континуума?

«Потому что ничто иное не является достойной причиной для прекращения разговора», так это звучало, и Стивена действительно начинало беспокоить, что он так приноровился считывать старковские подтексты.

Стивен закатил глаза, — что, увы, и на десятую часть не отражало степени его удрученности, — и сказал:

— Полдень, Старк. Ты здесь уже больше часа, а так и не сказал ничего дельного. Сегодня я наконец свободен, поэтому хочу пообедать вовремя.

Старк пожал плечами.

— Я могу составить тебе компанию.

Стивен с силой потер пальцами лоб. Наверное, этого стоило ожидать.

— Если угодно.

— Вы бы спелись, — хохотнул Старк. В его словах была своя правда: надо полагать, он и Локи могли бы поладить, будь у них больше пространства для взаимодействия, Стивен ясно представлял себе такое развитие событий. Однако — как он прежде сказал Старку, — он не видел необходимости для своего вмешательства.

В любом случае, скромные мечты об обстоятельном обеде можно было оставить.

— Выпьешь что-нибудь? — уточнил Стивен.

— Кофе, пожалуй, — отозвался Старк, беззастенчиво разглядывая все, что попадалось на глаза. Хотелось сказать: «Ты все это уже видел, Старк, смири свое любопытство», вот только подобные воззвания тщетны, имея в виду любопытство Тони Старка.

Стивен налил в простую белую кружку черного кофе, поставил перед гостем, и тот немедленно взялся за ручку, рассматривая керамические бока.

— Как скучно, — вздохнул Старк. — Неужели все чашки в этом доме такие унылые?

— Если под «унылыми» ты подразумеваешь «без сомнительных надписей», тогда — да, ты прав.

Старк хмыкнул, сделал глоток.

— Заглядывай в башню, док, я покажу тебе, что такое нормальная чашка. Так и быть, выберу тебе даже «без сомнительных надписей».

Стивен улыбнулся.

— Воздержусь.

Он постарался припомнить, что можно найти съедобного в холодильнике, у чего еще не истек срок годности, и чем можно насладиться в компании Старка.

— Ты голоден?

— Нет, спасибо, обойдусь кофе, — Старк махнул рукой, и Стивен достал закрытую фольгой миску, оставленную накануне Вонгом, и деревянные палочки для еды.

Стоило сорвать фольгу с миски, и Старк замер. Резко стукнуло дно кружки о столешницу.

— Боже, док, это что, лапша с тараканами? — в ужасе спросил Старк.

Стивен самодовольно хохотнул.

— Что ты, — ответил он. — Всего лишь особенное тибетское блюдо.

Лицо Старка сохраняло благостное выражение трепета и неверия.

— Если ты все еще не хочешь, тогда я продолжу. Итак, что касается Локи...

Стивен с щелчком разделил палочки.


End file.
